Post Depression
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: After the events of Sleepers and after the meeting up in Helen's office, Nikola seeks company to get drunk with when things take a somewhat unexpected turn. Not really romance. Beware the rating.


_This sets after Sleepers and after the final scene of the episode, so Nikola has already been with Helen. Yes, the rating, 'plot' and pairing is all correct. Odd, I agree but damn, the idea wouldn't leave my head so sue me. Not my fault they're hot. There are probably still some mistakes, I'll edit them out later._

* * *

Kate frowned when she noticed eyes on her and she turned around, raising her eyebrows. That was about the last person she had expected to meet here. She had gone up to the gym to be alone and work out, get some of the frustration out of her system again. Those stupid vampire brats. She had gotten insulted, tied up and used as a shield, resulting in her nearly dying. Again. Once they had gotten back she had quickly changed, showered and gone up here. The shooting range had already been occupied, sadly.

"What are you doing here, Vlad?"

He didn't strike her as someone who'd be visiting a gym to work out. Kate stopped what she was doing, stilling the punching back when she took in his expression and attitude. She had only met him once but this seemed odd, as much as she could tell thus far.

"Can't I just stand here?"

"What do you want?" She asked again, a bit softer this time but frowning still.

Nikola wasn't one to seek company; other than Magnus of course and she knew he was more than upset about the loss of his vampirism. So what could he possibly want here? Or from her; apparently. Especially since he knew her the shortest from out of the rest of the team. she had heard the stories from Will and Henry, from when Ashley was still around.

"I'm tempted to get drunk." Nikola stated.

"Well, great for you but that's the wrong place then. What do you want from me?"

"Company. Getting drunk alone is boring and Huggybear and Tiny Tim are out of the question. For obvious reasons. So is Helen, since she doesn't exactly get drunk either. That leaves you."

"Should I be honored?"

"Will you accompany me or not?" He asked back and she stared at him for a while before nodding.

She didn't really dislike him; not the way Will or even Henry - despite his obvious adoration for his work - did. Although that didn't mean she hadn't wanted to strangle him first thing when she saw him. But being honest, getting drunk - just this once and with that company - might work better and faster than working out.

"Fine, I'm game."

He grinned, half smirked. He was clearly satisfied that she had agreed upon his request and they left for the wine cellar together. It briefly passed her mind that Magnus just might really disapprove of them getting drunk in her cellar but then again, they both had reasons good enough.

"You couldn't get drunk as a vampire, could you?" Kate asked once they reached the massive door of their goal and he opened it.

"No. It's been a blessing... most of the times."

"Unless you wanna get drunk. That'd make sense, I guess. Must have been a while for you then, eh? Think you can take me?" She challenged, grinning widely when he handed her the first glass of wine.

She hadn't even noticed him opening a bottle or getting out glasses from... she didn't even know where.

She wasn't the wine kind of girl; not to get drunk with anyway. She was more into harder things. She only went for wine with some meals or to chill out in the evening but never ever to get drunk with.

Nikola raised his eyebrows in amusement, something flickering in his eyes and he certainly didn't think the same Kate had been thinking.

"I don't think I'm drunk enough for that yet but believe me when I say I could." He smirked, delighted about her reaction.

She really should have known that he would take it the wrong way. Oh well. All the more fun for her. She liked the snarky and cheeky, possibly - who was she kidding there - even flirty. Kate could deal with those kind of guys. And Tesla was no exception. No, he was one but only a small one.

"And here I thought you're only onto Magnus." She mumbled, grinning although blushing a little. Damn.

"I am."

"Then what?"

"You are a lot like her. Character wise, your looks and attitude fom what I can tell. You lack her intelligence but you are far from stupid either. And I do not say that a lot so if you tell anyone I did, you'll have to deal with the consequences and they won't be pretty."

"Hmpf... Guess that's a pretty big compliment though, huh? Getting compared to Magnus..."

She finished her wine again and filled the glass up. She did take it as a real big deal. Magnus was quite something and she knew that Tesla wanted her, in love, crushing or just for whatever else she couldn't tell.

"Take it and be quiet. Drink-"

"Working on getting drunk. Magnus is so not gonna like that. She doesn't like it when we drink too much, even less so in here and with her stuff. And I'm sure she would not like you getting drunk... with me."

"Ah, be quiet. I do not want to hear it." He repeated, filling his own glass again before already breaking the second bottle.

There was hardly anything left in the first one. She chuckled when she noticed. When had they even been drinking this much? Geez. Whatever.

"You do realize that I'm not her, right?" Kate asked after a while, frowning briefly and shifting her position to lean against the wall more comfortably while half sitting on the table all the same.

"Of course. No one is her."

"Then why are you flirting with me? What do you want from me that has you flirt like this? You clearly want something."

Nikola looked at her, expression neutral for a few seconds before he let his eyes run over her body. The few times he had seen her before, he had noticed her looks, hence the comparism with Helen earlier. He blamed it on the alcohol, had it an actual effect on him again, that he was looking at her. He smirked, finding her eyes again and swaying his glass around wordlessly. She didn't ask again, not bothering to but she did narrow her eyes when he checked her out like that.

He put the glass down after a couple of more minutes they had spent in silence before getting up and walking over to her, stopping when he was right in front of her. She shifted a little to keep her eyes on him when he smirked and trapped her. She held his gaze even when he started playing with her hair.

He leaned in, hovering over her neck for a few and only when he heard her breath hitch and felt her tilt her head did he lick over it. She seriously couldn't blame it on being drunk; despite the amount of wine they had had, they were hardly even tipsy yet. Well, maybe a little. She moaned softly when he bit her and again a bit louder when he did it harder. He wasn't a vampire anymore but apparently he still liked biting, if he did so from the beginning on, that was. Somehow, she didn't doubt that the temptation must have been there more than often but keeping his promise to Magnus up, he probably never bit anyone as his vampire self.

Kate trembled a little beneath him, his hands coming to her waist and the hem of her tanktop. So that's what he wanted from her. For whatever reason; perhaps her frustration that still hung in the air or the fact that she had drunk quite a bit in a rather short time or just that he was good at what he was doing... she wasn't going to stop him or protest or whatever. It wasn't like there were any feelings involved. At all. Nothing deeper at least.

She held onto the table and his shoulder, silently daring him to leave a mark and he smirked before pulling back, licking his lips. He saw no reason to be careful but he wouldn't mark her either. Foolish things to do. Unless, of course, it would be Helen and she wouldn't shoot him for doing so. She had to admit though, he was quite hot. She wondered if Magnus had ever slept with him - and she wouldn't blame her if - but the thought left her mind when he pulled the top over her head, leaving her close to half naked in front of him. Her heart picked up on speed when he grinned and leaned down again to lick over her breasts, grabbing her arm when it moved and pinning it to the wall harshly, his other hand moving to her backside. She didn't mind. She didn't like not being in control though but she was still far too frustrated to give a damn.

She bucked into him, arching her back and Nikola smirked against her skin before quickly getting rid of her bra, tossing it aside. He had to admit, she was more than nice to look at. She bit her lip when he closed his mouth around her nipple, licking and sucking it while he let his free hand's fingers run over the other one teasingly.

"Ah... Fuck, Vlad."

He wasn't used to swearing, not very fond of the foul language unless really necessary but he couldn't deny the small turn on he got from the way she said it and her voice only added to it. Quite hot.

He kept teasing her to the point she hit her head back into the wall, screwing her eyes shut and groaning whilst biting her lip to keep somewhat quiet. She was not loud. Kate was not a screamer. She arched her back into his touch, her shoulderblades pressing hard into the wall, almost lifting herself off of the table.

Nikola chuckled raspily, pulling back and taking in the sight she offered. Her eyes were closed, her head turned to the side and pressed into the wall, face flushed, chest bare and rapidly rising and falling her heart working in overdrive and her breathing ragged. He grinned proudly. She was clearly aroused and so was he.

As nice as those baggy pants she wore were, they were currently in the way but instead of taking care of the matter, he occupied himself with her neck again, his fingers trailing down her whole front until he felt the tissue of her pants and he slipped his hands past it and beneath her panties, leaving her gasping when he stroke over her folds.

"Shit."

Who would have ever thought she'd end up having sex with Nikola Tesla one day. Not her. And probably not like this either. She actually chuckled at the thought until he inserted two fingers and she cried out quietly, his free hand on one of her breasts, halfway to keep her upright and where she was.

"Don't... I get to play.. too?" She breathed out, half moaning, "I know I'm not the only one.. turned on here."

Another whimper passed her lips just as she was finishing her thought. She was right though. Actually, it was hard to miss with the way he had been pressed against her before, giving her a good first impression and even though he wasn't was close anymore, it was still obvious.

"Don't worry about that."

Kate bit back another moan when he twisted his fingers inside of her, biting her neck before he pulled out of her again. She whimpered in protest but took the break to catch her breath. He didn't like getting his fingers dirty - one way or another - but she had been too much of a temptation.

He finally took care of her pants, pulling them dowwn along with her panties and she stepped oout of them before resuming her previous position, sitting on the table, one leg on it and pressed back into the wall. He licked over her thighs briefly before straightening up again.

"Tell me, Ms. Freelander, did any of the other children get this view yet?" Nikola smirked.

She scoffed, glaring at him when she found his gaze again.

"Certainly not. Jerk."

He just chuckled, humming somewhat satisfied. From the short time he had been around now, he had noticed the way both of the young men were looking at her; frankly, without any blame on that one but he found it hardly a surprise that she hadn't taken up on it. Not that he thought she hadn't noticed. Kate was observant after all.

"Just... shut up, will ya?"

He grinned again and went for her neck another time, biting down on it hard. She gripped his hair, throwing her head back into the wall before going for his pants after a few. She wasn't here to chit chat. She had been coming here to get drunk but, well, not she was there for a fuck. Kate didn't bother with his vest and shirt, however and his pants were taken care of rather quickly, underwear following. He pulled back a bit, touching her breast and waist again, his face hovering above hers. Their breaths were mingling but neither of them would close the distance. There was absolutely no need for kissing. It would just be an annoying distraction, a thing for feelings involved but that wasn't the case so why bother?

Nikola shifted a little before pushing into her, smirking when she cried out softly. Kate scratched over his neck when he licked over hers a couple of times, steadily moving inside of her. Her breathing became heavier and she almost grinned when he moaned himself. He alternated between slow and fast and hard movements, her moans and whimpers carrying him through it. She might not be Helen and as little as he had gotten - or wanted, for that matter - Kate was a great fuck.

It actually didn't take him long to make her come, once he had lowered his hand to her clit to support his thrusts, having her half clinging onto him and half pressing herself into the wall, still moving with him. She came pretty hard, arching her back to lean into his touches. he kept his movements up until he came himself, muffling his moans as he hid his face in her shoulder, biting whenever he could.

They remained like that for a few minutes, recovering and calming down before he pulled out of her again, his fingers running over her sweat soaked skin. Kate was breathing heavily, trying to get herself back in check. That had been one nice fuck.

Nikola licked over her neck, biting down once when his hands brushed over her breasts again.

"Say, would I have gotten the pleasure if I would still be a vampire?" He breathed into her ear, hardly a hint of bitterness in his voice; much to her surprise.

"Yeah, right. Definitely not, Vlad."

"Such a shame. Did you know that one controlled bite from a vampire could make you climax almost instantly?"

"Well, fuck. Still no, dude."

He chuckled for a couple of seconds before pulling away completely, getting dressed again and letting his eyes roam over her naked form another time.

"I'd offer it again if you felt like some time but it would most likely hinder my plans of winning Helen's favours once and for all."

"Like I couldn't get a good fuck anywhere else." She scoffed, grabbing her underwear to get dressed again.

She wasn't insulted or anything. There was no way it would happen again and even if, whatever.

"I'm sure you could."

No doubt on that indeed. At least not on his side.

She threw him a look but didn't comment on it, getting her pants back on before the short followed.

"Still wanna get drunk?"

"Perhaps. Would you still keep me company?" He asked, smiling innocently.

"If the Doc. finds out we fucked, it'd be a nice excuse so I'm in."

Kate brushed through her hair, bringing it back in place where needed and then taking the bottle of wine. She would not bother with a glass again. Ignoring Nikola's disapproving look, she just shrugged, flopping back down into her chair and taking a long sip from the bottle, her eyes following the ex-vampire as he walked back to the other side of the table. She had no idea if the look was for her language or the way she decided to keep on drinking her wine but she didn't really care either, did he not leave a word on it either.

They resumed drinking, sometimes chatting - or rather teasing and insulting each other - and eventually passing the lines of being so obviously tipsy and beign straight out drunk. Kate bid her goodnight after another hour or so, tumbling almost gracefully back to her room. Nikola on the other hand remained in the wine cellar, right where he was, drinking a few glasses more. He'd keep Kate in mind for a potential future fuck. He didn't like the term but that was exactly what it had been and would be after all so this one time, it would have to do. Well, that night could have turned out worse.


End file.
